villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze (formely Victor Fries) is a major enemy of Batman, first appearing in the Batman #121 comic. Once a great scientist, on the field of cryogenics, Victor Fries end up as a tragic character, due to his wife's decayed health, that led him to put her into a cryogenic chamber, in order to save her, and find a cure. After an incident, following an experiment on his laboratory, while finding a possible cure for the treatment of his wife, Victor Fries end up dependent on sub-zero termperatures, in order to survive, and commit crimes in efforts to fund his research of immortality, resulting in becoming insane and deranged. He eventually becomes one of the greatest enemies, Batman has ever faced. He is featured in the Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War, with the Batman: The Animated Series' footage of the character being primarly seen in the war. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Origins Victor Fries has put his research on the field of cryogenic, on a private document, that explains the treatment, towards to his ill wife, Nora, who is put into a cryogenic chamber, while at the same time it explains a way of achieving immortality, through the scientist's perspective. He is then attacked by Alpha, with intentions of breaking Victor's spirit, by attempting to destroy Nora's chamber. Nevertheless, he manages to save and puts her into an another cryogenic chamber, this time in the Artic ocean, hoping that they would be safe there. The document is kept at CADMUS' enclosed and private chambers, until it is seen and revealed by Bishop, an associate, who would put in motion his next schemes, regarding about the scientist's designs. In the present events, Victor is tracked down by Bishop, while reasearching in a secret laboratory in the Artic ocean. He starts to threaten him, destroying much of the laboratory's sections, including the cryogenic chamber of Nora. Bishop then attempts to blackmail him. Should he help him, he would save Nora by any means. Victor, reluctantly, agrees to the man's proposition. Upgrade and First Battle As part of Bishop's deal, Victor ends up in a procedure and upgrade of Bishop's latest technology, equipping himself with a high-tech and exo-skeleton suit of armor, capable of surviving enemies' attacks, while adopting the super-villain alias, Mister Freeze. His assistance is required, when Bishop is threatened by the alien warlord, Vilgax. When Mr. Freeze raises a gun weapon, Vilgax disarms him, before knocking him aside. He is saved by his polar bear sidekick, which manages to buy time for Mr. Freeze to raise again his weapon, and proceeds to blast down his foe, with two powerful shots, defeating the alien. Bishop and Mr. Freeze then proceed to take Vilgax's body to CADMUS' secret laboratory facility. Category:Dc villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Villains with power wire Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Redeemed Category:Mad Scientist Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:CADMUS Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Mask Alliance in DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Joker's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:Anti-Heroes Category:John DiMaggio Category:Michael Ansara Category:Eric Barzua Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Joker's and The Green Goblin's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Tessho Genda